Please see Appendix A for the revised CDD FTE hours for the Programmer and Software Architect. The outcome of the trial confirmed that CDD requires only minimal customization, so we do feel comfortable supporting this project using CDD ?as is? and removing the majority of formerly budgeted improvements and additions which we added based on our experience with similar projects. This change of approach has a significant impact on the FTE time for the software architect (SA), the programmer (P), as well as the Project Manager (PM) and IT resource (IT). The cost and time savings accrue through the reduced requirements for relatively expensive custom-developed technical features, as well as the reduced requirements for corresponding custom supported workflows and processes.